


The One with a Joint

by AnEqualOpportunist



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEqualOpportunist/pseuds/AnEqualOpportunist
Summary: It was all a part of her routine. Adventure, shower, comfy night gown, roll, smoke, cum, sleep. Sometimes the Doctor joined her for parts of it, sometimes he doesn’t.





	The One with a Joint

Rose relaxed against the closed door of her bedroom- their bedroom? Formerly her bedroom? Whatever, the room where she sleeps- She just showered and changed from her most recent adventure with the Doctor. All she needed now was a joint and an orgasm. Or two. Of each. She pulled out her stash box and rolling tray from her nightstand as she got settled on the bed. It was all a part of her routine. Adventure, shower, comfy night gown, roll, smoke, cum, sleep. Sometimes the Doctor joined her for parts of it, sometimes he doesn’t. It all depends on how he’s feeling. As she lifts the paper to her lips to lick and seal, the Doctor bursts through the door and startles her into dropping the nearly complete joint.

“Rose, you’ve got to come see this- Oh… sorry, sorry let me fix that for you” the Doctor settled across from Rose on the bed and gathers the supplies to roll a new joint. She’s a little peeved because she likes the zen like process rolling gives her and the payoff, but she’s mostly excited because the Doctor, with his long fingers and centuries of practice, is a wonderful roller.

“Oh thank you, love. I was wondering how I would ever cope” Rose smirked back at him. He had taken off his jacket and tie and even rolled up his sleeves, exposing his gorgeous arms. His specs on his face hid his focused gaze one the task in front of him, but a gentle tug at the corner of his mouth betrayed his playful intentions. He quickly sealed the roll, expertly twisted the end, and presented Rose with a perfect joint, fatter than the one she had originally rolled.

“There you go, no need to fret!” His infectious smile spread across his face. Rose leaned forward to press a thank you kiss to his lips and take the joint from his hands. He accepted the kiss but at the last second moved the joint out of her reach. She reached for it again, which brought her closer to him and he leaned in for another kiss. Understanding that she had to pay some kind of tax in order to get her gift, she leaned back, rolling her eyes, and put away her paraphernalia.

“Doctor, can I please have the joint?” She asked with her hand out.

“Maybe, if I can do something to keep myself entertained while you smoke it…” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, still withholding the prize.

“You don’t want any?” Rose pondered

“I definitely want something” He muttered into her neck

“And what’s that?” He shot away and situated her so she was sitting on the side of the bed and he sat next to her. He held the joint up with a lighter and said,

“Light up” She took the supplies and did as he requested, tilting her head so he could continue kissing the length of her neck. One of his hands slid up the inside of her thigh while the other wrapped around her waist. She tossed the lighter away and exhaled the first hit of smoke. She turned to kiss the Doctor on the lips. They intertwined and he laid her back on the bed. He got off the bed and she continued to smoke, reclined on the bed, one hand behind her head.

The press of his lips to the inside of her thigh wasn’t a surprise, yet it still caused her to gasp. As he moved up her thigh, sliding her legs over his shoulders, her high settled in. She was gloriously relaxed by the time his tongue ran over her damp slit. A gentle sigh escaped her lips. He continued to lazily lap at her, rounding her clit, fucking deep as he could with his tongue. When he decided to slide one of those glorious fingers deep inside her cunt, Rose arched off the bed, a silent scream etched on her face, and when the Doctor took her clit between his lips and sucked hard, the scream was not so silent anymore. She pulsed around his already dripping fingers. As she started to come down, he redoubled his efforts, fucking her hard and fast with his fingers, adding up to 3 before she came again. He stroked her through her orgasm, gently massaging her cunt with a massive smile on his face.

She came back to herself in a stoned, post orgasm haze. The Doctor had already extinguished the joint burning a hole in the comforter and slid her into bed. She leaned up to kiss him and pull him down to cuddle her. He gave a soft laugh and curled around her, pressing a gentle kiss into her hair. She hummed contentedly and began to doze off. The Doctor grinned down at his beautiful human and whispered,

“Good night, Rose Tyler”


End file.
